People Lie
People Lie Artifact 5: Base Artifact 3: Godtech Magical Material: Orichalcum Attunement Cost: 8m 'People Lie' is simply the name that Kiska gave this weapon when she took it up; a reference to how she received it. She doesn't know it's original name, and it's not telling. People Lie is slightly taller than Kiska herself; approximately six foot long from end to end. The haft is five foot long; with etchings - no readable language, just patterns and whirls - carved intricately into the entire length. A foot from the top is a band of white jade - from which sprouts a tassel; a bright scarlet shock of threads. The smaller blade is simply a gently curved, razor sharp hook; the primary is on the opposite side of the shaft, two thin spurs of Orichalcum branching out into a heavy axe-blade; the blade is at least an inch thick as it nears the haft, and looks solid and heavy. Between the Orichalcum spurs is a red prism, with yellow grooves - a hearthstone. The bottom of the haft is capped with adamant, smooth and flawless. At the top of the shaft, where a normal halberd would have an upwards pointing spike, this one instead has a milky white orb, three inches across. It is an extremely well-crafted and balanced weapon, as indicated by it's statline, and has two single hearthstone sockets. When attacking, wielder can spend 2 motes. All within strength+essence yards (though wielder can choose not to send the shockwave backwards) must check for knockback, difficulty of essence. Knockback is yards equal to the wielder's strength + attack ability + essence. (All within 10 yards check for knockback at difficulty 5, if they fail, they're thrown 15 yards; 20 with Unending Journey Form). Against large crowds of extras, if one would like to minimize dice rolling, this can be assumed to clear a dozen extras out of the way. When the Solar's anima is flaring, the weapon glows with the light of the Unconquered Sun and shimmers with righteous fury; in this state any mundane weapon that parries this weapon is automatically smashed, and any attack made with a channeled virtue becomes unblockable. The Solar may commit one mote to People Lie as a miscellaneous action, causing it to vanish elsewhere. Releasing the commitment causes the weapon to reappear in the Solar's hand. If the wielder is Dawn Caste (which Kiska is not), it causes mortals automatically fail their Valor check against the Dawn Caste anima power, and increases the DV boost the Dawn receives from their anima power by 2. -- Statline, including Orichalcum MM bonus: SPD 5 ACC +5 DAM +16L/4 DEF +5 RATE 3 -- Urge: To defend the Creation's people from it's enemies. Whoever they may be. I have seen, and I remember . . . '' ''Charms: Spirit Charms (Godtech) - Measure The Wind Reflexive, 1m, Instant Determines the essence trait of all creatures within Willpower yards. Additionally, may roll wits + perception (with a -2 difficulty reduction) to find hidden creatures within that range. It determines the category of creature - Exalt, Spirit, Ghost, etc. - Amethyst Awareness Reflexive, 6m, Indefinite The user gains essence sight - motes, essence-fueled effects, power, and invisible yet magical entities/effects become valid targets for awareness rolls. All charms become obvious; dematerialized and invisible creatures are considered visible; add the essence of a target to your awareness pool for determining if you can see through their stealth effects. - Principle of Motion Simple (Spd 6, DV -2), 5m+1wp, Indefinite The user gets a pool of 'banked' actions equal to their willpower, which they can later draw out to construct a flurry equal to the number of actions drawn, plus one. All actions need not be retrieved at the same time, and the flurry must be in short ticks. - Sheathing the Material Form Simple, 1m per 1B/0.5L, One Scene For every two motes spent, increase lethal soak and hardness by one, and bashing soak and hardness by two. Maximum mote spend of 25 (Essence x Valor) - Spirit Cutting Supplemental, 2m, Instant Attacks supplemented by this charm affect the immaterial. - Essence Bite Simple, *m, One Scene Every creature that touches, strikes, or is struck by the wielder takes damage. Bashing damage for one mote per die, Lethal for two motes per die, Aggravated for four motes per die. Dice can be converted to levels that bypass armour by raising the cost by one per die. Maximum Spend of 15 motes (Essence x 2 + Valor) -- Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult